We Found You Lucy (Editing)
by RawrrImmaWolfie
Summary: It's been 3 years since Lisanna Strauss came back from apparently 'the dead' and Fairy Tail is still raging with happiness. Lucy ends up getting kicked out of Team Natsu. When Lucy's long-lost childhood friends end up joining Fairy Tail, how will Natsu react? Will Lucy forget about getting kicked out of Team Natsu or...?
1. WHAT!

We Found You Lucy~

A/N: Yo Minna~~! Just to let to you know there will be new characters in this story~! (I made up the characters~! I hope you like them~~! 3) Ja Ne~~! 3

* * *

**Chapter 1: WHAT!?**

**Normal POV:**

It's been 3 years since Lisanna Strauss came back from apparently _'the dead' _and Fairy Tail is _still_ raging with happiness.

Lucy sat there, on her usual spot at the bar, hands covering her head trying to rid her headache. _'Why are they still partying?'_ Lucy asked herself, _'It's already been three years and their still partying?!' _

Yes that's right, it's been _three_ years since Lisanna came back, and they're _still _partying, ignoring and leaving Lucy out _completely! _

Lucy has been depressed lately and has been taking solo missions more than usual, while _'Team Natsu' _has been going on missions _with 'Lisanna' _instead of _'Lucy'._

"Mira~~! Mira~~!" Lucy called for Mira, but unfortunately Mira was too caught up in chatting with Lisanna and along with the other girls, "Mira~~!" Lucy called again louder than last time she called for Mira, so Mira could hear her this time.

Mira finally turned around and headed to Lucy, "Hi Lucy! When did you come in? I haven't seen you in the past three years," Mira asked cheerfully.

_'_"Mira, I've been here _every day_," Lucy sighed sadly, "I've been here _every day_ for the past three years, Mira, have you not noticed?" Lucy repeated, and asked sadly.

"Oh, gomen* Lucy, I didn't notice, now what would you want to have today?" Mira asked.

"Oh, Mira, I would like my strawberry and vanilla milkshake if you don't mind," Lucy replied.

"Oh, sure Lucy!" Mira cheerfully handed Lucy her requested milkshake. As Lucy was finishing her milkshake, Natsu came up to Lucy.

"Yo~! Luce!" Natsu called for Lucy, speaking to Lucy for the first time in _three years!_

Lucy turned her head happily; happy that Natsu _actually_ called for Lucy for the first time in _three full years_! "Yes, Natsu?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"Umm… Well… I was thinking Luce, would it be fine if Lisanna joined Team Natsu?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Yeah… Lucy… Do you think it would be OK with you?" A voice chimed in, joining the conversation, the voice belonged to the one and only, Gray.

"U-u-u-umm, yeah sure I wouldn't mind Lisanna joining our team, Natsu," Lucy replied as her cheerful smile fading away quickly.

"No, that's not what we meant, Lucy." A crimson-haired woman walked up to the 3 people and again like Gray, joined the conversation. Do you know who it was? That's right… Erza Scarlet had joined the conversation.

"W-w-w-what? What d-d-do y-you m-mean?" stuttered Lucy, "I don't u-understand…"

"Ok, to put it short Luce, _so_ you understand, we're kicking you off Team Natsu, so Lisanna can join, Lisanna will taking your place Luce!" Natsu grinned his signature smile.

"W-w-w-why?" Lucy asked shocked at the fact that _'Natsu'_ was smiling happily, while asking Lucy to _leave _Team Natsu?

"Well, Lucy… Umm if you left the team… You could become stronger and… well… you know… earn more money by yourself 'cos you know… we destroy things during missions and end up getting no jewels at all…" Gray said pausing each time, as he tried to say it _'the nice way'_.

_'Are you saying that I'm weak? Am I not strong enough for Team Natsu? Why? Why? WHY?! Natsu, Gray, Erza?! Huh?! How could you do this to me?! You came up to me, to talk to me for the first time in THREE WHOLE YEARS just to kick me out of Team Natsu?!' _ Lucy thought, refusing to let them see her tears by covering her eyes by using her front bangs.

"Yeah Lucy, you could use some time off to do solo missions, _without us,_" Erza said, agreeing to what Gray just implied.

"O-o-o-oh… Y-y-y-you d-d-don't h-have t-t-t-t-to t-t-tell m-m-me, E-E-Erza, I-I-I u-u-understand…" Lucy stuttered yet again. _'I-I've b-been going on s-s-solo missions for t-t-three y-years NOW! You don't need to frickin' TELL ME, 'cos I already frickin' know!' _Lucy was actually screaming in her mind, but of course she didn't say it though, who knows what Erza might do to Lucy?

Lucy hopped off the chair that she was sitting on and started to walk towards the door, suddenly, she was stopped by a certain white-haired take-over mage that stood in front of the door, stopping Lucy from leaving, "Lucy-san, are you sure?" Lisanna asked uncertain if Lucy will scream at her, or just run past as if nothing ever stopped Lucy from leaving.

"Yeah… Why would I be sad? I have nothing to be sad about… Just joined the team Lisanna… It's Ok… Just be happy, and join!" Lucy exclaimed, faking her so-called _'smile'_, and skipped out the door. Lucy happened to leave Lisanna shocked, while Natsu, Gray and Erza dumbfounded.

**Back To Lucy:**

Lucy was walking along the edge of the river, back to apartment, thinking about what just happened back at the guild. _'Did they kick me off Team Natsu? Why? I don't understand… Well I guess that they were too excited that Lisanna came back… Well it's been 3 years since Lisanna came back though, but it's been 3 YEARS! I just get don't them!' _Lucy thought to herself, as she entered her house. Lucy took a quick bath and hopped into bed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum~~~~ Major Cliffhanger! Guess what's gonna happen next? Oh yeah… About the '_3 whole years_' thing… Umm I DIDN'T MAKE A MISTAKE! 3 WHOLE YEARS MEAN 3 FRICKIN" WHOLE YEARS GODDIT? OK GOOD~~ Hope you don't mind 'bout the language~! 3


	2. Do I Know You?

A/N: Yo~ Minna~! I hoped you liked 'Chapter 1: WHAT!?' I changed 'Chapter 1' a bit so go back and read it again 'kay? Yosh~! Get ready for the next~! ;) Get ready for the surprise~!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Do I Know You?**

**Previously On Chapter 1: WHAT!?**

**_Back To Lucy:_**

_Lucy was walking along the edge of the river, back to apartment, thinking about what just happened back at the guild. 'Did they kick me off Team Natsu? Why? I don't understand… Well I guess that they were too excited that Lisanna came back… Well it's been 3 years since Lisanna came back though, but it's been 3 YEARS! I just don't get them!' Lucy thought to herself, as she entered her house. Lucy took a quick bath and hopped into bed, and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Lucy woke up and looked in the mirror, "My eyes are so puffy and red…" Lucy quietly complained to herself, "Stupid Lucy… That's what you get for crying yourself to sleep, heh… Crying over getting kicked out of your own team… Heh, well that's pathetic… I'm such an idiot to even think that I was a part of their team for the past 3 years, how can I be so STUPID?" Lucy laughed sadly.

Lucy walked into the guild, not even bothering to greet the guild like she usually did, but instead of greeting the guild, she quickly walked to the request board. Without even thinking, Lucy just ripped a request, trotted off to Mirajane to get permission to go on the mission.

**Two Days Later:**

Lucy entered the guild exhausted, and do you know why she's exhausted? Well isn't it obvious?

As Lucy was entering, she was greeted by Levy and Happy.

"Welcome back, Lu-chan~!" Levy exclaimed; glad that her best friend came back safely.

"Aye! Welcome back Lucy!" Happy _'ayed'_, "Why didn't you go on a mission with me, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna?" Happy asked, not aware that Lucy flinched a little when Happy mentioned _'her' _name.

Levy however; saw Lucy's _'little_ flinch', andinstantly knew that there was something wrong with her best friend, so Levy decided to ask Lucy about it. "Happy… Why don't you ask Natsu and the others about it, OK?" Levy asked calmly.

"Aye sir…" Happy answered, not understanding what's going on. Happy flew to the other side of the guild where Natsu and the _'others' _were sitting, chatting and laughing together, as if nothing was wrong at all.

As soon as Happy flew to the other side, Levy took that as a chance to ask Lucy what was wrong, "Lu-chan… Is there something bothering you?" Levy asked.

"N-no… There's nothing wrong Levy-chan!" Lucy replied, and _'faked'_ her smile.

Knowing her best friend, Levy knew right away that Lucy's smiled was being forced, and that something really _'was' _ bothering her, "Lu-chan… Please don't lie to me… I know that there's something wrong, so _please_ don't lie to me and just tell me what's wrong!" Levy begged.

Lucy however; could not lie to Levy, so she decided to tell Levy what's been bothering Lucy, "Yes… Yes, there's something bothering me, Levy-chan…" Lucy whispered, barely anyone would've heard that, but Levy sure did.

"… WHAAATTT?" Levy screamed, causing the whole guild to turn away from the conversations they were having, and now looking at Levy, "Did someone hurt you?! What did they do?! Who was it?! No-one gets away with hurting _my_ Lu-chan! Tell me, Lu-chan! Who?! I'll beat'em to a bloody, frickin' pulp!"" Levy raged, not even noticing the murderous aura that was building up around her.

Everyone in the guild started moving away from Levy because of the murderous aura that she was letting out, without even noticing.

"L-levy-chan… Please calm down!" Lucy said, trying to calm Levy down, "Levy-chan, no-one hurt me, it's OK!"

"Are you sure, Lu-chan?!" Levy asked, her anger rising, scaring Lucy. Neither Lucy nor the guild has ever seen Levy this angry, yeah sure Levy would get angry at times, but never to the point would she burst out _swearing_!

"Y-yes, I'm sure Levy-chan! Please stop! You're scaring me!" Lucy begged, trembling at Levy's murderous aura.

"Eek! Gomenasai Lu-chan!" Levy apologized, "Gomen! Gomen!"

"It's OK, Levy-chan, and about the problem I'm having…" Lucy whispered, so only Levy could hear because the whole guild was still watching them, "Could we talk somewhere else 'cos it kinda personal, Levy-chan!"

"Sure Lu-chan!" Levy whispered back to Lucy, "Gomen ne! You can all go back to you own conversations now!" Levy shouted to the guild. The guild did as Levy asked, 'cos they didn't want to see Levy angry again!

Lucy dragged Levy to one of the corners in the guild, "Levy-chan… Please, please, please, please don't tell anyone about this… PLEASE!" Lucy begged her best friend, because surely Levy would explode again and go hunt down Team Natsu!

"Hai, hai, Lu-chan, now what's the matter?" Levy promising Lucy not to tell a soul, but if Levy didn't promise she wouldn't be a true friend, after seeing Lucy _practically begging _Levy not to tell anyone!

"Well, Levy-chan… You're the first to know this, so don't explode OK?" Lucy asked, "Well I kinda got kicked off Team Natsu, and…"

"Uhuh, uhuh… Wait… WHATTT?!" Levy screamed, yet again, but this not as loud. "Ehhh? Why?! Who replaced you? You've gotta be lying right? Please tell me you're lying, Lu-chan!" Levy asked, her brain not processing what Lucy just implied.

"1. I'm not lying, Levy-chan, 2. Lisanna replaced me, 3. PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE AND PLEASE DON'T EXPLODE!" Lucy said grimly, and growled when she had to say _her_ name.

After their conversation, Levy was crying, not believing that her best friend had been going on solo missions for 3 years straight, and for not realizing what a horrible friend she was, for not even noticing Lucy for the past three years!

Lucy, on the other hand, looked around the guild to see if the was anything new…

Lucy kept looking until 4 heads caught her attention, "Levy-chan, who are those 4 people?" Lucy asked curiously, she was sure that she had never seen them before.

"Oh, those people, Lu-chan?" Levy said pointing to the 4 people sitting and talking to each other, rubbing the tears of her face.

"They're new members; they joined when you were on your mission, why don't you go introduce yourself?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Oh, OK Levy-chan," Lucy replied. _'They look familiar, but I don't remember where I've met them though, oh well I'll just go and introduce myself already.' _Lucy thought to herself as she trotted over to the four people.

"Bye Levy-chan! And thanks…" Lucy called over her shoulder.

"No problem, Lu-chan! I'll always be there when you need me!" Levy waved back, and skipped back to her own team.

Lucy as approached the 4 people, they didn't seem to notice her.

"Uh… Umm… Excuse me… I heard that you were new, so I wanted to say hello and welcome to Fairy Tail…" Lucy said kindly to the four people that were in front of her.

"Lucy-nee?" A girl with orangey-yellow hair asked, and by the looks of it, she looks really energetic.

"Lucy-chan?" Another girl with beautiful ocean blue hair asked, also by the looks of it, she looks like the type that's quiet around people, but loud around her nakama.

"Luce…?" A boy asked, he had pure white hair and tints of blue, he looks like the type of person who is cold around people, but around nakama, he is kind.

"Luce…?" The second boy asked, this time, he had metallic silver hair, he is the sort of person that you can't tell what he's thinking.

"Wha? How did you know my name? I haven't introduced myself yet…" Lucy replied, looking confused.

"You really are Lucy!" cried the two girls, trying to not let Lucy see their tears; they buried their heads into the boys' chests, while the boys just looked shocked, but happy at the same time.

"Ehh? Do I know you…?" Lucy asked, this time she's _really confused..._

* * *

SERIOUSLY MAJOR CLIFF-HANGER! I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will called, 'Chapter 3: HARU! MIZU! MOMIJI! ZERO!'

Ja Ne~

Thank you:

**_Hinagaiku Zeelmart_**

**_EchizenRyoma_**

**_GoldenRoseTanya_**

**_1fairytaillover_**

**_ .xX (I'm sorry Mystique! Whenever I try to type your name, it won't let me TT3TT Gomenasai!)_**

**_williamsangel88_**

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_**

**_MelodyKey_**

**_J3nny24_**

For reviewing and thank you all those who are following 'We Found You Lucy~'

Ja Ne! ^3~


	3. Haru! Mizu! Momiji! Zero!

A/N: Yo~! Minna~! I hope you liked 'Chapter 2: Do I Know You?' Did you figure out the new characters names? Well~ I really hope you did! (MelodyKey~ Oysja1~Shhh~ Don't say a word…) Oh yeah… I apologize to anyone who finds this chapter too emotional! Ja Ne~!

* * *

**Chapter 3: HARU! MIZU! MOMIJI! ZERO!**

**Previously On Chapter 2: Do I Know You?**

_"You really are Lucy!" cried the two girls, trying to not let Lucy see their tears; they buried their heads into the boys' chests, while the boys just looked shocked, but happy at the same time._

_"Ehh? Do I know you…?" Lucy asked, this time she's __**really confused…**_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Wha? Wait, what's going on?" Lucy asked, totally confused right now, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"No… It's not your fault, Lucy-nee… _*Hic* _It's just that we're so happy to reunite with you again!_*Hic* _After 10 years of searching for you… _*Hic* _We finally found you" The girl with orangey-yellow hair said, still sobbing in the boy's chest.

"Yeah… Luce… It's not your fault," The boy with pure white, with tints of blue hair said, with a warm smile, "Do you remember us?" He asked, he asked the question with this nice and soft tone.

The other boy with silver hair just sat there smiling warmly, but at the same time trying to comfort the blue haired girl.

"Uhhh… Ummm… I don't know…" Lucy 'ummed', "Seriously, what's going on? Do I know you? Have we met before?" Lucy kept on asking questions, while the four people were practically flooded by the Blondie's questions.

"You don't remember us?" The ocean-blue haired girl asked sadly, "Really? Do you really not remember us?"

"Your name is Luce Heartfilia, right?" Asked the silver-haired boy, "Are you or are you not?"

"Uhh… Yes my name is _'Lucy' _Heartfilia… And why do you two boys call me Luce? Why do you call me Lucy-nee? Why do you call me Lucy-chan?" Once again Lucy flooded the 4 people with questions.

"You really are Luce Heartfilia!" The whitey-blue haired boy exclaimed happily.

"Uhh… Wait a minute…" Lucy started to say, but something stopped her from saying it when her mind became fuzzy and blurry.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_7 year old Lucy was running away from her friends as they were playing tiggy._**

**_"Hey, Lucy-chan! Wait up! You run to fast! Wait up!" Panted Mizu, as she caught up with Lucy._**

**_ "Hey! Lucy-nee~! You beat me again!" Whined Momiji, who finally caught up with the two girls, panting and complaining, while the two other girls just stood there and laughed._**

**_"Hehehe!" Lucy laughed sweetly, "I see~ I beat you yet again Momiji~~" Lucy teased Momiji. For some reason, Lucy just absolutely enjoyed the sight of Momiji's reaction on her face, whenever Lucy teased her._**

**_"Awwww!" Momiji complained, yet again as Lucy just teased her._**

**_"Guys, that's enough!" Said Mizu, who was watching Lucy laugh and Momiji complaining, "Zero and Haru's gonna catch up to us if you don't hurry" Mizu said kindly to the two girls._**

**_"HEY~! LUCY~ MIZU~ MOMIJI~! We gotcha!" Yelled 9 year old Haru and Zero in unison._**

**_"*Sigh* I guess it's too late now…" Mizu sighed; as she was watching the two boys catch up to them._**

**_When Haru and Zero caught up to them, Lucy jumped on Haru, and Haru gladly gave her a piggy-back, while Mizu and Momiji had jumped on Zero._**

**_"Hey! Haru! Am I fast at running? Am I? Am I?" Lucy asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on Haru's back._**

**_"Hey! Hey! Calm down Lucy or you're gonna fall! And yes you are very fast at running!" Haru laughed, as soon as he heard Lucy's question._**

**_"Yay! Mizu, Momiji! Did you hear that? Haru said I'm fast at running!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully as she started to bounce, yet again on Haru's back, "Hey Zero! Do you think I'm fast at running?" _**

**_"Yes, Lucy, you are the fastest runner I've ever known," Zero smiled warmly._**

**_"Yeah Lucy-nee!" Exclaimed Momiji._**

**_"Yes… You are quite fast, Lucy-chan," Nodded Mizu, agreeing to the others._**

**_All 5 of them fell down on the grass laughing happily, as if no-one could ever separate them._**

**_The Next Day:_**

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screeched at the top of her lungs, "I DON'T WANNA GO! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!? CAN'T I JUST STAY HERE!? YOU CAN GO, BUT I WON'T!" _**

**_Lucy's scream was so loud that the whole village could hear her, but as soon as Haru, Zero, Mizu and Momiji heard Lucy's scream, they zoomed right over to Lucy._**

**_"WHAT'S WRONG LUCY?!" They all shouted in unison, and you could hear the worry in their voice._**

**_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed._**

**_With that, Haru rushed over to Lucy and embraced her in a tight, but gentle hug. Zero, Mizu and Momiji just crouched down and told her everything's gonna be alright, even though they had no idea what was going on._**

**_"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucy kept screaming until her voice reached its limit._**

**_Once Lucy calmed down, "What's wrong, Luce?" Haru asked her gently, but concern filled his voice._**

**_"*Hic* *Hic* *Hic* *Hic* *Hic* *Hic* *Hic* *Hic*… I-I have to move to a different p-p-place… WAHHHHHH!" Lucy's voice was barely even to be heard, but her cry was heard, loud and clear. Her friends had heard every little thing in her sentence, and at that moment, everyone's heart stopped for a second._**

**_"W-what? Why?" Mizu and Momiji asked, tearing up already, and you could see that their tears were escaping freely out of their eyes._**

**_"N-no-way Luce… You can't be moving… No-way…" Haru said, not believing what Lucy just implied. His tears were threatening to fall, but he refused to let them._**

**_"N-no…" Zero said, lowering his head, so they couldn't see his tears, that were on the brink of falling._**

**_"It's because… Mama and Papa got rich, so Papa said we have to move, but I don't want to!" Lucy said sobbing, "I don't want to move! I wanna stay with you, Haru! I wanna stay with Zero, Mizu and Momiji! I wanna stay with all of you!" Lucy began to wail now._**

**_"Can't you stay?" Haru asked, still gripping onto Lucy as if he never, ever wanted to let go of her._**

**_"N-no… I can't! Mama and Papa are telling me that the new place is very pretty, but I like here better!" Lucy sobbed into Haru's chest, "Haru… Zero, Mizu, Momiji… Do you want me to leave?" _**

**_"No! No-way! We don't want you to go! We've been best friends since birth, so why would we want you to leave?" Haru, Zero, Mizu and Momiji asked in unison._**

**_"T-thank you," Lucy said, glad that her friends didn't want her to leave, "Even if we get separated, we would always find each other again right?'_**

**_"Yes! Of course we would!" assured her best friends._**

**_"Lucy, give us 1 good reason why we shouldn't go look for you after you leave," Haru asked firmly, yet he used a gentle voice._**

**_"N-no… I-I don't want to g-give you a reason why you shouldn't go look for me!" Lucy stuttered and started to sob again back in Haru's chest, "It's not that I don't want you to look for me, I do want you to look for me!"_**

**_Haru, Zero, Mizu and Momiji were glum, while Lucy was in Haru's arms, quietly sobbing. They all kept quiet until suddenly…_**

**_"LUCY HEARTFILIA! COME HERE NOW!" A man's voice roared through the meadow, "COME HERE NOW! WE HAVE TO GO!" He roared yet again._**

**_"Eeek! Papa's here! Please hide me! Haru! Please don't let him take me!" Lucy begged sobbing yet again, gripping his shirt tightly._**

**_"Don't worry Luce; I won't let anyone take you away from me," Haru comforted Lucy, "Zero, Mizu, Momiji and I won't let anyone take you."_**

**_"LUCY! LUCY HEARTFILIA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SO MOVE IT! HURRY UP!" Jude Heartfilia roared._**

**_Lucy, Haru and the others were hiding behind the bushes, Mizu and Momiji were clinging onto Zero, while Lucy held on to Haru as if that if she ever lets go of him, her life will end._**

**_"LUCY! GET HERE NOW OR DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED?!" Jude yelled, he kept yelling until Lucy had enough of it, so she gave up and walked out behind the bushes._**

**_"P-p-papa… Do we really need to go?" Lucy asked stuttering, terrified of her own father._**

**_"Yes, now MOVE IT!" Snarled Jude, scaring the hell out of Lucy._**

**_"Y-yes, Papa, I'll be right there," Lucy obeyed her father's command._**

**_"No! No! Luce you can't leave me, Zero, Mizu and Momiji here! You have to stay here with us!" Haru protested, "Lucy, you have to stay… What are we gonna when you're not around?" Haru asked._**

**_"*Hic* H-Haru, Z-Zero, M-Mizu, M-Momiji… I don't wanna go…" Lucy said, and then started sobbing again._**

**_After that, Lucy was dragged by the collar of her shirt, by her father to the train station. Lucy's friends were right behind him, shouting at him, and demanding him to let go of Lucy, as she yelped in pain. Jude didn't care if Lucy was choking, or getting hurt by the collar, he just wanted to get out of this place. _**

**_"Lucy, get into the train, NOW!" Jude commanded, ignoring the children that was screaming at him, "Hurry up; we don't have all day,"_**

**_"Y-yes Papa," Lucy obediently following what her father just ordered her to do._**

**_As Lucy hopped into the train, tears falling freely from her chocolate brown orbs._**

**_"Good-bye, Haru! Please remember me! Good-bye Zero! Please don't forget me! Mizu, Momiji! Make sure they don't forget me, and don't forget me as well! As long as you don't forget me, I won't forget you!" Lucy waved good-bye to her best-friends, crying of course._**

**_"Of COURSE we would remember you!" Haru, Zero, Mizu, Momiji shouted back to Lucy in unison._**

**_With that, the train took off, and left the 4 friends crying, while Lucy, SERIOUSLY crying her heart out on her seat._**

**_"Now, now darling, calm down, you'll be able to see them again," Layla Heartfilia said gently to her daughter, trying to calm Lucy down._**

**_"N-no we won't! You don't have to try and comfort me Mama! You don't need to lie to me 'cos I already know!" Lucy cried even harder than before._**

**_With that, Layla instantly looked guilty for lying to her daughter, even when her daughter already knew the truth._**

**_Lucy left her home town, and started a life 'without' her best-friends._**

**_3 years later, when Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia passed away from an unknown reason. Lucy was devastated, she wouldn't talk, eat or even leave her room for months. Lucy kept grieving about her mother's death, until she got sick of it, so she ran away and dreamed about joining Fairy Tail and met Natsu, who led her to Fairy Tail and joined. Totally forgetting the promise she had made with her childhood friends…_**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

As the four people started to turn back to their conversation, and muttered a "Sorry", but Lucy stopped them.

"W-wait, wait a minute, H-Haru? Z-Zero? M-Mizu? M-Momiji?" Lucy asked slowly, "Is that really you?"

Lucy slowly walked up to them, "Is that really you?" Lucy asked again.

The two girls were on the verge of tears, while the two boys just stood there shocked that Lucy had remembered them.

"Yes… It's us," Said the ocean-blue haired girl, sobbing a bit.

"M-Mizu?" Lucy asked, as she pointed to the ocean-haired girl, Mizu nodded and tears were falling.

"M-Momiji?" Lucy asked again, as she pointed to the orangey-yellow haired girl.

"Lucy-nee remembered me!" Momiji cried, as happy tears fell from her eyes.

"Z-Zero?" Lucy asked quietly, as she looked at the metallic silver haired boy, whom in return gave her a happy smile.

"Hn… It's me Luce," Zero replied, still smiling happily towards her.

"H-Haru?" Lucy asked yet again, as she pointed to the whitey-blue haired boy. "A-are you H-Haru?"

Haru smiled softly back at Lucy, "Yes… Yes, I'm Haru, Luce," Haru replied with a warm smile.

"*Hic* *Hic* I-I'm so s-sorry! I didn't even recognize you! I'm so sorry! I missed you so much! Haru! Mizu! Momiji! Zero!" Lucy cried, as she ran to them and gave them a bone-crushing hug.

"*Hic* *Hic* Haru!" Lucy cried, as she got out of the group hug, and went to hug only Haru.

"Hey! Hey! Luce! Calm down!" Haru gasped for air, as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, "Lucy! Calm down! It's Ok; it's OK, so stop apologizing! C-can't breathe! C-choking…!" Haru said gasping for more air, as it became more difficult for him to breathe as each second; Lucy only tightened her grip on Haru.

Lucy kept hold of Haru's neck until she heard him choking, so she quickly let go, "Gomen!" Lucy apologized, yet again.

"*Cough* *Cough* It's OK, Luce don't worry 'bout it!" Haru grinned at Lucy. Lucy missing his smile so much that she couldn't help herself, so she flung her arms around Haru's neck again and unconsciously choking him 'again'.

"Urk! G-guys! Uhh, some h-help here, if you d-don't mind!" Haru gasped for air as he looked at Zero, Mizu and Momiji for help.

"L-Lucy-chan, I think you can let go now! You're gonna kill him, if you don't let go!" Mizu sweat-dropped, at the scene before her, Lucy unconsciously squeazin' the crap outta Haru.

"Ehh?" Lucy asked, confused, and still not recognizing that Haru was on the brink of 'death'. Lucy looked down, only to find half-alive Haru in her arms, "Kyaa! Haru! What happened? Why do you look like a zombie? Who did this to you?" Lucy asked, shocked at the fact that Haru looked- 'w_ell according to Lucy'_- like a 'zombie'.

Mizu, Zero and Momiji sweat-dropped at the clueless Blondie and the 'zombie' in her arms.

"Well, here's what happened, Lucy-nee: 1. You hugged Haru and unconsciously choked him, 2. He was telling you to calm down, but you didn't listen, 3. You let go, but then suddenly jumped on him again, 4. Yet again you started to squeeze Haru, 5. When you finally realized that he was choking, so you finally let go, and 6. That's why he looks like a _'zombie'_ right now," Momiji summarized the whole event that just happened, and emphasized the _'zombie'_ a little when she said it.

"Hey… What about our hugs?" Zero complained like a little kid, "…So? Where is it?"

"Oh… Zero~!" Lucy said, as she flung herself at Zero, giving him a gentle hug, _'unlike'_ before.

Lucy got off Zero, and hopped over to the girls also giving them a _'gentle' _hug, each.

As soon as Lucy got off Momiji, she found Haru complaining, his corpse on the floor, "Awwww! Why do Zero, Mizu and Momiji get gentle hugs, but I don't? Also, didn't you realize that you left me on the floor, as if I were a dead corpse?" Haru whined, giving Lucy the 'puffer-fish' face.

Lucy laughed at his 'puffer-fish' face, "You look stupid, Haru!" Lucy laughed, as she started copying what Haru was doing, and made a 'puffer-fish' face as well.

"You're the one to talk! You look like an idiot as well! Not just me!" Haru smirked, back at Lucy, who pouted even more when he said that.

Natsu on the other hand; was happily talking with the other members of Team Natsu, until he heard a certain innocent laugh, from the other side of the guild. He looked over to check out what was going on. When he saw a certain blonde talking and laughing with a male, who had whitey-blue hair along with 3 other people.

After seeing what he just saw, Natsu's body was suddenly engulfed with flames, which caused the whole guild to stop chatting and turn over to see what was going on. Everyone looked over at Natsu, but only one group who didn't notice Natsu. Do you know who was in the group that didn't notice Natsu? Yes, that's right, it was Lucy, Haru, Zero, Mizu and Momiji… What's gonna happen…?

* * *

Seriously! What's wrong with me and cliff-hangers? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed 'Chapter 3: HARU! MIZU! MOMIJI! ZERO!'! The next chapter will be called 'Chapter 4: What's Haru, Mizu, Zero, Momiji's Power?' I am truly sorry if you find this chapter too emotional, but anyway~ I hope you like the new characters! Thank you all for reviewing and following and favoriting my story!

Oh yeah! Here is more information on the four new characters:

Name: Haru Samuiyuki

Age: 19

Magic: (You'll see~)

Personality: Cold and is like a demon when around people he doesn't like, but has the opposite personality when he is around nakama.

Appearance: Has pure white hair with tints of blue, a head taller than Lucy, and has well muscled body like Natsu and Gray. Wears black cargo shorts and blue T-shirt and black combat boots.

Name: Zero Ginokami

Age: 19

Magic: (You'll see~)

Personality: Normal people can't tell what Zero's thinking, while his nakama can tell, his personality is similar to Haru's, but more mature.

Appearance: Has metallic silver hair, same height as Haru and also has well muscled like Haru's. Wears gray cargo shorts and white singlet with black coat that goes up to his ankles, also wears black combat boots.

Name: Mizu Aoitsuki

Age: 17

Magic: (You'll see~)

Personality: Quiet around other people, but loud and shy at the same time around nakama.

Appearance: Has ocean-blue hair, which is tied up in a pony-tail, which only reaches he shoulders. Mizu has purple front bangs that hang down on the right. She is the same height as Lucy, has same chest as Lucy. Wears an ocean blue kimono that stops at her thigh. Has thigh length socks and on the right leg, she has blue thigh length boots that have no heels and on the left, she has ankle blue boots, also with no heel.

Name: Momiji Tachibana

Age: 17, but younger than Lucy. (For some reason, Momiji calls Lucy, Lucy-nee)

Magic: (You'll see~)

Personality: Energetic and always happy. Turns into dark Momiji if gets pissed, Zero and Mizu and Lucy can calm her down, Haru is absolutely hopeless at calming her down.

Appearance: She has orangey-yellow hair, which is tied up in a pony-tail. Her hair is up to her waist when her hair is tied up. She wears an orange crop top with yellow singlet inside. Wears blue shorts that are ripped on the edges, has thigh length yellow socks and brown combat boots. Flat chested.

Ja Ne~!


	4. What's Haru, Mizu, Zero, Momiji's Power?

A/N: Yo~! Minna~! I hoped that you liked 'Chapter 3: Haru! Mizu! Momiji! Zero!' Anyway, I hope you like Haru, Mizu, Zero and Momiji~! I apologize for not updating lately! I am truly sorry! The first part might be a little cheesy, but please bear with me! Mild swearing, not a lot, but still there will be swearing! Ja ne~!

* * *

**Chapter 4: What's Haru, Mizu, Zero, Momiji's Power? **

**Previously On Chapter 3: Haru! Mizu! Momiji! Zero!**

_After seeing what he just saw, Natsu's body was suddenly engulfed with flames, which caused the whole guild to stop chatting and turn over to see what was going on. Everyone looked over at Natsu, but only one group who didn't notice Natsu. Do you know who was in the group that didn't notice Natsu? Yes, that's right; it was Lucy, Haru, Zero, Mizu and Momiji… What's gonna happen…?_

**Normal POV:**

Natsu growled viciously at the group of five people, especially the dude with white hair. As Natsu started to walk slowly to the group, the guild had no idea what was happening, and why Natsu was engulfed in flames. The only one who knew what was happening was Mirajane, who was squealing with delight, and had hearts in her eyes.

"Eeeeek! I sense jealousy~ In the young Dragon Slayer~!" Mira squealed with delight, and fainted, as the remaining guild members just tried to process what Mira just said.

Once the guild got the idea, they were smirking. Erza had a _scary_ smirk on her face, while Happy, Gray had a devilish smirk on their face, and Lisanna? Well she was just happy smirking, wanting to find out what gonna happen next.

As Natsu got to the other side of the guild, he growled, earning the group of 5 people to look at him in confused faces. Natsu took that as a chance a punched Haru in the face, causing the guild, Lucy, Mizu, Momiji and Zero to gasp in shock.

"What'dya think you're doing to Lucy? Huh?" Natsu growled dangerously at Haru, as he remained on the floor, "Who are you people anyway? When did you join? What are you doing to Lucy?"

"Che… Don't talk like you own Lucy," Haru snarled, back at Natsu, not liking that Natsu was talking about _his _Lucy, as if Natsu owned her, "Look, Lucy's _mine_, so I can do whatever I want to her, and the name's Haru Samuiyuki,"

"H-Haru…" Lucy whispered, "Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Lucy asked, as she crouched down to Haru, worried if Haru's hurt.

"Yes, I'm OK, and I'm not hurt Lucy, so don't worry," Haru smiled at Lucy, as she wrapped her arms around Haru's neck protectively, looking at Natsu, her eyes filled with confusion, and hurt.

"Why did you do that Natsu?" Lucy asked, trembling as she continued to keep her arms around Haru's neck, "What do you want with me?"

"But, Luce! He was touching you! Why are you even with them? Why do you talk to him like you know him for such a long time?" Natsu protested and asked.

"I'm with them 'cos I wanna be, and I talk to him like that 'cos we knew each other since birth, and you have no right to just go up to someone that you don't even know, and just punch them!" Lucy screamed back at Natsu, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Hey! Hey! Lucy! It's OK… I'm OK! Shhh… It's OK…" Haru said calming Lucy down; while he was doing that he wrapped one of his arms on her waist, and the other, stroking her hair.

"Don't touch Luce!" Natsu yelled enraged, as he ran to hit Haru again, but he was stopped by 4 people. Do you know who it was? Yes, that's right; it was Erza, Gray, Happy and Lisanna.

"Hey! Let me go! I wanna fight Whitey!" Natsu shouted, as he tried to get out of Lisanna, Erza and Gray's grip.

"Calm down Flame Brain!" Gray shouted at Natsu, still restraining Natsu.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Lisanna said, trying to calm Natsu down.

"No… Let Pinky go… We're goin'ta fight," Haru said as he stood up, unwrapping Lucy's arms that were around his neck.

"Wha…? What? Why?" Lucy asked, confused, "No! You'll get hurt!"

"Lucy, I won't get hurt, so don't worry, OK?" Haru smiled warmly at Lucy, "I just wanna test out Pinky's strength, that's all,"

"Fine! Just do what you want! Don't come crying to me when you get hurt!" Lucy pouted angrily, looking in another direction, folding her arms across her chest while looking away.

"I won't come crying to you, so you don't hafta worry, kay?" Haru laughed warmly.

"Ne, Lucy-nee? Can I fight the pretty Nee-chan?" Momiji asked innocently, pointing in Lisanna's direction.

"E-eh? Me?" Lisanna asked pointing to herself, looking at Lucy, then at Momiji confused, sweating-dropping while looking at the two girls with a confused look.

"Yeah! You! Pretty Nee-chan! Lucy-nee~ Can I? Can I?" Momiji said jumping up and down excitedly.

"_*Sigh*_ Yes you can, Momiji, but just don't get hurt. If you do, I will get angry, OK?" Lucy sighed, rubbing her forehead in defeat.

"YAY! Arigato! Lucy-nee! I promise I won't get hurt!" Momiji cheered, giving Lucy a hug, "Hi! Pretty Nee-chan! My name's Momiji Tachibana! What's your name? Can I fight you?"

"Hello, nice to meet you Momiji-chan, my name is Lisanna Strauss, and of course, you are most welcome to fight me," Lisanna greeted Momiji back, smiling warmly.

"Hn, Luce, can I fight the dude whose stripping?" Zero asked, without any emotion, and pointing at Gray.

"Wha? Who's stripping?" Gray asked, unconsciously taking off his shirt. All the girls gasped in shock and pointed in Gray's direction, trying to tell him that his shirt had disappeared.

"Gray… Your clothes," Lucy informed the clueless Gray, who looked down only to find a shirtless Gray.

"Crap! What'appened to my shirt?" Gray shouted, as he ran around the guild looking for his _missing_ shirt.

"So… Luce, can I fight him?" Zero asked, again without showing any emotion.

"_*Sigh* _Go ahead, and entertain yourself, Zero," Lucy sighed again, not believing that even _Zero_ would want to fight someone that he doesn't even know.

"Thank you, Luce. I appreciate it," Zero replied to Lucy, _again_ not showing any emotion, "My name is Zero Ginokami, nice to meet you, _opponent_,"

"Che, name's Gray Fullbuster, this will be an interesting fight," Gray ginned evilly, cracking his knuckles.

"Lucy-chan?" Mizu asked, who had finally spoken up, from all the commotion, "May I fight her?"

"Mizu? You too?!" Lucy asked, quite shocked, because she wasn't expecting Mizu to ask to fight, but after seeing Mizu's determined face, she gave in, "Yes… Yes, you may,"

"Thank you, Lucy-chan. Hello, my name is Mizu Aoitsuki, it is a pleasure to meet you," Mizu bowed to Erza, "Please pardon my rudeness before for calling you 'her', may I ask for your name?"

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet, the pleasure is all mine, and don't worry about it," Erza said, who bowed herself, showing Mizu that she was a good opponent.

"What'dya just say, Pinky?!" Haru suddenly shouted, earning attention from all the people that were just introducing themselves.

"What'dya just say yourself, Whitey?!" Natsu shouted back at Haru, they had already gripped each other's collar.

"What'dyou just call me?! For your information, _Pinky_, to help you _dumb_ brain, my hair is whitey-blue!" Haru yelled back at Natsu.

"What did _you_ just call me?! And for your information, _Whitey_, my hair is red! Not pink!" Natsu snapped back at Haru.

"Uh uh~ your hair is PINK! It's soo pink that anyone could see that, miles away!" Haru laughed at Natsu's stupidity.

With that, the two boys kept quarrelling until Lucy got sick of it, and decided to stop the fight. Erza; on the other hand, was eating cake, she was too busy to notice the two boys fighting. Lucy walked in, between the boys, but they were too busy quarreling to notice her, so she stood there for 5 minutes straight, but then got bored, and just punched the two, in the chin, causing them to fall down to the ground, rolling and groaning in pain.

"Owww! Why'dya do that Luce?" Haru asked, whining like a little kid.

"Yeah, why'dya do that Luce?" Natsu asked, complaining like a five year old.

"God, do you know how old you are!? You're like 2 year olds in a 19 year old body! See, Wendy?! She's only 12 and 7 years younger than you, and yet she's more mature than you! See her manners?! Huh?! BE MORE MATURE! ONE MORE WORD OUTTA YOU GUYS, AND YOU'RE BOTH DEAD MEAT! I'LL FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS AND WHEN I SEE YOU IN HEAVEN I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL AND PERSONALLY TORTURE YOU! GOTTIT?!" Lucy roared at the two boys on the floor, who was both shaking and shrinking with fear, as the guild slowly backed away from the raging Blonde, who was threatening the two boys on the floor.

"H-hai! Lucy-sama!" The two boys squeaked in fear, not wanting to anger her more, and sweat-dropped when they saw the Blonde's face turn into a evil smile, who was thinking millions of ways to torture the two 19 year olds.

"OK, now on with the battles, who's fighting first?" Master Makarov asked, rubbing his chin, "Oh~! I know! Natsu Dragneel vs. Haru Samuiyuki!"

Once the two boys heard their names, they smirked at each other evilly, and jumped up, off the floor, and made their way outside to the park, which was followed by the whole guild, who wanted to watch the battles.

"Get READY, SET, AND FIIIGGHT!" Master Makarov shouted, and the boys wasted no time at all and started fighting.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Haru roared, as the two roars clashed, smoke was produced, and I mean _lots_ of smoke. The smoke cleared off some moments later.

"What?! You're a Dragon Slayer!?" Natsu asked in shock, as Haru just smirked in triumph.

"Well? What's wrong with that? There are problem about me being a Dragon Slayer?" Haru asked annoyed, about the fact that the whole guild is so surprised that he was a Dragon Slayer.

"Are you a First Generation Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked, as they threw punches at each, and dodging each punch.

"Yeah, what about it?" Haru replied his smirk still stretched across his face.

"Did your dragon disappear on the 7th of July, X777?" Natsu asked, yet again, curious and eager to know if Haru knew the dragons' location.

"Yes, my dragon did," Haru replied sadly, but then quickly threw a punch to Natsu, who was caught off guard by his answer, "Well, whatever, enough about dragon talk and just finish the fight already, Ice Dragon's Slash!"

Natsu _just_ dodged the attack when Haru struck again, "Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"Heh… It seems like we have the same moves… Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

The two kept battling until they ran out of magic, but still continued to throw punches and kicks to each other, until they reached their limit, and fell onto the ground at the same time.

"It's a TIE!" Master announced, causing Haru and Natsu to say some inappropriate words.

"The next match will be, Lisanna Strauss vs. Momiji Tachibana! And take those two idiots into the infirmary!" Master announced, causing the guild some 'oos' and 'hmm, I wonder who's gonna win?', and when the two females heard their names, they walked out to where the last two boys were, not very happy with the scene before them. There were cracks in the ground and some things were destroyed as well. While the two girls walked out, the two idiots were carried off to the infirmary, groaning and cursing, that they didn't win, but instead was a tie.

"OK, get READY, SET, AND FIGGHT!" Shouted Master, as the two girls began fighting.

At first, the two girls fought without magic, but then decided to use some, since they both knew that they were evenly matched, but what they didn't know was that if they were matched, when using magic, so they decided to test it out.

"Sky Phoenix's Slash!" Momiji shouted, causing the whole guild, to gasp in amazement and shock, but the only ones who didn't gasp was Lucy, Zero and Mizu, of course Haru wouldn't have gasped in shock, but how could he? He was in the infirmary _next_ to 'Pinky'.

With that move Lisanna was instantly knocked out, not even getting the chance to make a move.

"_*Sigh*_ That was too easy! Zero, Mizu, Lucy-nee, spar with me later~!" Momiji sang, as she skipped back to Lucy, Mizu and Zero, while everyone else sweat-dropped at the orange head for enjoying fighting so much.

"Yeah, yeah, later Momiji," The three said in unison, as they sighed at the hyper girl.

"Winner! Momiji Tachibana!" Master shouted, making Momiji jump up and down like a little kid, "And bring Lisanna to the infirmary."

"Ne, Momiji~ You haven't changed much, have you? You're acting like a little kid as always, huh?" Lucy teased, smirking at Momiji, whom in return pouted.

"Hmmph!" Momiji pouted, looking in another direction, "I'm not like a little kid! I'm 17 years old now!"

"Yeah right~" Lucy laughed, rolling her eyes, "As if~ I'm joking! You've become really strong Momiji! Ne, Momiji… Did you… Umm… Never mind, I'll ask you later, 'kay?"

"OK, Lucy-nee! Feel free to ask me anything, 'kay?" Momiji replied, who is now on Zero's back.

"Alright, next battle! Will be… Gray Fullbuster vs. Zero Ginokami!" Master pointed to the two boys, as they walked out to the 'destroyed battle area', well more like park, "GET READY, SET, AAND FIIIGGHT!"

Gray and Zero's fight started off with using magic straight away.

"Ice-Make: Ice Hammer!" Gray yelled, as he pulled his hands together, as a giant hammer appeared and went straight for Zero.

"Time Phoenix's Roar!" Zero yelled, as his attack collided with Gray's causing a giant explosion.

They kept this up until, both, just like Haru and Natsu, collapsed at the same time on the ground breathing heavily, as Lucy, Momiji and Mizu were silently watching them fall to the ground.

"TIE!" Master Makarov yelled, as the guild went 'they're both very strong, but…'

Both boys were fine, unlike the _other _two, so they didn't need to get shifted to the infirmary. Instead, they got up and walked back to the sidelines, Master called out the next people for battle, "Last battle! Fairy Tail's Titania! Erza Scarlet vs. Mizu Aoitsuki!"

The two girls heard their names, and instantly wished each other good luck, then proceeded out to the smashed up battle arena.

"GET READY… SET… AAAND FIIIGGHT!"

_'What armor should I use?'_ Erza asked herself, as both girls started to throw punches at each other.

They already got used to each other's fighting style, so moved on to the magic.

They both waited intently for the other to make the move first, Mizu took that chance and made the first move, "Water Dragon's Claw!"

Erza barely dodged as Mizu struck, but managed to get away, "Requip: Sea Empress Armor!"

Erza quickly reequipped, and struck before Mizu could attack again, "Water Slash!"

Since Mizu was a Water Dragon Slayer, she instantly drank the attack, not surprising anyone, because surely everyone could drink water.

"My turn now… Water Dragon's Wing Attack!" Mizu yelled, as she attacked Erza.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Pentagram Sword!" Erza shouted, as her swords went straight for Mizu.

"Water Dragon's Hexagonal Dance!" Mizu danced in a hexagonal shape, then lifted her right leg and directly kicked all Erza's swords away, causing them to fly back on the floor, but flew up again and attacked.

Once again, both girls, like the other 4 boys, landed on the ground at the same time, Master was impressed with the newcomers for being so strong, including 2 of them to be Dragon Slayers and the other 2, Phoenix Slayers, "IT'S A TIE BETWEEN FAIRY TAIL'S TITANIA ERZA SCARLET AND WATER DRAGON SLAYER MIZU AOITSUKI!"

The two females rose up from the ground and congratulated each other before moving back to their groups, "Nice match, you are quite strong Mizu, I'm glad to fight you," Erza congratulated Mizu, as they shook hands.

"Yes, thank you very much… I feel honored… You are quite strong yourself, since your title here as Fairy Tail's Titania, I am much honored to fight Titania…" Mizu replied quietly, as she shook hands with Titania.

When Mizu got back to her group, instantly, she was 'glomped' by a Blonde and Orange Head.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YYYYYYYY! MIZU WON!" The two girls cried happily in unison.

"Hn… Good job, Mizu…" Zero said, but this time showing a hint of happiness in his voice.

**While In The Infirmary:**

"What are you talking about Whitey?" Natsu asked Haru, not understanding what he just said, "I don't get it…"

"Are you really raised by a dragon?" Haru asked, one of his eyebrows lifted up, as if Natsu is the dumbest person on Earth, "If you really did, you would know and understand all of what I just said, Pinky"

Natsu took offense to what Haru asked about him and answered back defensively, "Yes, I was raised by Igneel, and he didn't tell me about that, Whitey… Anyway, do you know where Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana are?"

"I already told you NO! Do you listen or what?" Haru snapped back at Natsu, annoyed that Natsu didn't listen to what he said back during the fight, "If I did, I would tell you and the other Dragon Slayers, but I don't now do I?"

Natsu thought about what Haru said for a moment, then spoke up, "My dragon's name is Igneel, Wendy's dragon is Grandine and Gajeel's is Metalicana, what's your dragon's name?"

"My dragon is Coldfang The Ice Dragon, and Mizu's is Wazakura* The Water Dragon," Haru answered. (*= Wa-za-ku-ra)

"Huh...? Who's Mizu?"

"Uhh… She's the one with the ocean-blue hair."

"Oh yeah, I remember her… Wait… She's a Dragon Slayer?! Does she know where the Dragons are?"

"_*Sigh*_ You frickin' pink-haired idiot…"

_'I gotta talk with all the Dragon Slayers in private, it's really important… I'll probably need to call Zero and Momiji too, but they already know, so I'll call them anyway… I'll have to do that when Luce is not around, 'cos she has a habit of ears dropping…'_ Haru thought to himself, "Hey, Pinky,"

"Yeah? What do you want?" Natsu asked, as he headed to the door, but paused to look back to see Haru behind him.

Haru took a deep breath and said really,_ really _quietly, so knocked-out Lisanna couldn't hear them, even if she was knocked-out, she wouldn't be able to hear, "We need to gather all the Dragon Slayers, Momiji and Zero to have a talk about somthin' _really_ important, when Luce is on a mission…"

"Hn, yeah, do whatever you want…" Natsu said, as if he didn't care what was so important, that Haru needed to even gather all the Dragon Slayers and 2 Phoenix Slayers just to discuss something, _and_ Lucy had to be on a _mission_, so they could talk. Natsu walked out of the infirmary, followed by Haru, who was behind him.

Natsu walked back to Team Natsu, who was talking about the new comers.

Haru saw Lucy and Momiji 'glomping' Mizu still, while Zero watched with an expressionless face, but Haru knew what Zero was thinking, he thought it was amusing to watch the girls glomp poor, quiet Mizu.

Lucy kept at it until she saw Haru, she quickly let go of Mizu and rushed straight to Haru, 'glomping' him instead, "Haru! Are you OK? Are you? Are you? Guess who won! Guess! Guess!"

"Hey! Hey! Lucy! Calm down! Yes I'm OK, and I'm thinking that Momiji won her match and Mizu and Zero's match was a tie…" Haru said sliding his hands around her waist, and looking at the other 3, who were signaling him who had won and whose match was a tie.

"Wow! You got it right! You got it right! How'dya know Haru?" Lucy asked, as she hugged him tighter. She was practically off the ground now, only Haru's hands around her waist were the only thing supporting her, to stay off the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Lucy! How many times do I hafta tell you to calm down? I was only gone for 10 minutes, and I knew because I could tell by the looks on your face" Haru lied for the last part. _'I have to tell her someday, or she'll never know… They trusted me to tell her…' _Haru thought to himself as he continued to hug Lucy.

"I am perfectly calm, excuse me and no you were not! You were gone for 2 whole hours! That's how long the matches took!" Lucy said, as she kept holding onto Haru's neck.

"Hey, Luce, you wanna join our team?" Haru asked, his head in her hair inhaling her scent.

"Ehh…? Uhh… HELL YEAH! Yay! Yay! Yay! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mizu! Momiji! Zero! Can I be a part of your team? Can I? Can I?" Lucy asked excitedly, jumping up and down in Haru's arms. Then Lucy let go of Haru and finally allowed gravity to pull her back down to Earth.

"Luce x2/Lucy-nee/Lucy-chan… OF COURSE YOU CAN!" The four cheered in unison.

"We should call it Team Haru!" Lucy squealed, hugging Momiji and Mizu.

"Yeah… WE SHOULD!" Momiji, Mizu and Zero said in unison, leaving Haru totally out of the conversation. Of course, Zero said it without any emotion.

Lucy thought about it for a moment, and her face turned into a depressed look. Mizu, Haru, Zero and Momiji saw her frown and asked what's wrong.

"Ummm… Well, sure I'll join, but please_, PLEASE**, PLEASE**_ never kick me out of the team, no matter what happens?" Lucy begged, looking at the four, who all had confused faces, not knowing why she was asking a question like that.

"Luce x2/Lucy-nee/Lucy-chan… Why? Why would we kick you out? We've spent 10 years looking for, and now you're suddenly asking a question like that out of the blue?" The 4 asked in unison, "Why are you asking that? Did something happen with your old team? Whose team were you in anyway?"

"Well… I was in Team Natsu, until 3 days ago, before you joined I… w-was k-k-kicked o-out of the team…" Lucy said- no,_ whispered_, so no-one could hear what she said. Unfortunately for her; her friends were Dragon and Phoenix Slayers, which means they had more advanced hearing than normal people.

"Luce x2/Lucy-nee/Lucy-chan…" They were fuming with anger, trying to control it; they glared at the ground shaking with anger instead of lashing out.

"So… Will you promise to never kick me out? I know that's selfish… But… I can't lose you, when I've already lost the people that I thought I cared about…"

"Lucy… never_, ever_ say that again… Look, give us one good reason- I mean a seriously good reason, why we should kick you out of this team…" Haru said, as he continued to glare at the floor, only looking upwards, to see how Lucy would react.

"I'm really weak… That's the reason why they kicked me out… And I always rely on my spirits streng-"

"Enough! You are not weak, never think that, or otherwise that would just prove that you really are weak…" Haru said, looking up to Lucy. His eyes meeting with Lucy's, leaving her hypnotized by his whitey-blue eyes.

Lucy froze instantly, feeling a dark aura behind her, she turned around only to find a very pissed off Natsu.

"L-u-c-y, you on _our_ team, not theirs," Natsu growled, looking dangerously at Haru, then Lucy, he went up to her and grabbed her wrist and started pulling it towards Team Natsu, "Come on, let's go-"

"She's not going anywhere; she's on _our_ team not yours…" Haru snarled, back at Natsu, whom in return, growled back as well. Haru grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, away from 'Pinky'.

The two boys had a staring contest, until a Blonde decided to butt in, whispering something for only Haru to hear, "Haru… Can we go home now?"

"Uhh… Yeah sure, Luce…" Haru replied and there was a hint of concern in his voice.

As Haru was about to speak, he was cut off by a orange head who walked in front of him, protecting Lucy, and not caring if the whole guild was watching, _yet again_.

"You… Flame Bassstard…" Momiji started off slowly, her voice laced with venom and hatred towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. Her voice wasn't the cheery, excited and innocent one, but the one where she was actually eager to kill. She lifted her head to show her orange pupils, that have now been turned into a bloody-red color, baring her now long fangs at Natsu, hissing, "You… You hurt _our_ Lucy-nee! You bastard! How _dare_ you messsss with her! Since you did… You're going to face _my_ WRATH!"

"Oh, shit… Dark Momiji… Everyone! Move away from her!" Zero, Haru, Lucy and Mizu shouted to the guild, which was now paralyzed in fear. As they started to move away, Momiji growled dangerously at Natsu, and started to walk slowly towards him.

As Momiji sprinted to strike the confused Fire Dragon Slayer, she was stopped by Lucy, Zero and Mizu. Haru was the only one who didn't butt in to help, because when Dark Momiji appeared, he was absolutely useless in helping them calm her down. He tried to help, when Dark Momiji appeared for the first time, she just lashed out at him, while listening to Lucy, Mizu and Zero, and so you could say that Momiji isn't exactly fond of Haru.

"Momiji! Calm down!" The 3 shouted at the Orange Head. Momiji whipped her head around glaring at the ones who were commanding _her_ to calm down.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! I let my other side take control! Damn it! Dark Momiji… I hope you don't destroy anything, or we're gonna be dead… I'm so sorry everyone…' _Momiji thought as her White Side slipped into utter darkness.

_'Yessssssss, now I can finally kill… Yessss, I know… I won't… Maybe… But, he hurt Lucy-nee! He will pay! No one getssss away with thisssss! I'm sssssorry, White Momiji, but I gotta do thisssss, if you want Lucy-nee to sssssstop sssssuffering…' _ Dark Momiji hissed as she felt her other side fall unconscious.

"What did you jusssst ssssay?" Momiji hissed, at the 3 people, who were holding her down, "Let me at'im! He'sssss gotta pay! He hurt Lucy-nee!"

Momiji tried to wiggle her way out of the strong arms that were wrapped around her, trying to keep her down and from attacking the Salamander.

"Momiji… Shhh… Listen to us…" Lucy, Zero and Mizu whispered, still holding her down.

Momiji stopped struggling for a moment, then snarled at Natsu, "You… You win thisssss time Flame Bassstard, next time you won't get away… The next time it happenssss, no, wait… It'll never happen again 'cosss Lucy-nee issss ourssss. You come near her, and I will make ssssure no one ssstopssss me… And I getta beat the crap outta'ya… Ya gottit?"

Right after Momiji snarled at Natsu, she fell unconscious; nearly landing on the ground; Zero caught her just in the nick of time.

"Hn, we gotta get her away from Natsu-san, before she wakes up and goes on a rampage again…" Zero sighed as he held Momiji bridal style.

"Huh? Why? What did I do, to cause her to get so angry?" Natsu asked, finally talking after Momiji's rampage, which silenced him, leaving him in confusion.

"_Well_ Pinky, you ever thought the time you where you kicked Lucy, out of Team Natsu? You ever realized how depressed she was? You're not getting her back now, because it's too late, she belongs to us now- no, she belonged to us ever since the start…"

"What? What are you talking about? We never kicked her off the team!" Natsu protested, "You're lying! Lucy! Tell'em they're lying!"

Lucy only shook her head in reply which causes him to stop protesting immediately, and with a small whisper, "Come on guys, let's go…"

Haru, Mizu and Zero nodded, and followed Lucy out the guild door, back to her apartment, leaving the entire guild in utter confusion, and Natsu shell shocked with Lucy's answer…

* * *

A/N: Yo~! Minna~! I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I promise you that as each chapter gets written, they will be longer than the last. Again, a big thank you to everyone who has favorite, reviewed and are following my story~! I hope you like all the new characters as well as I do~! To be honest, I think I'll make it a Haru and Lucy fanfic, sooo~ I apologize to anyone, who wanted a different couple~! I'll work out minor couples that are in the background along the way, but please feel free to give me some ideas for the story further on~! Ja ne~!


End file.
